mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Venom/Logansam's version
A highly anticipated release at MugenMultiverse's 2016 birthday event, Agent Venom comes with a lot of Marvel vs. Capcom-esque mechanics you would expect from a lot of superhero M.U.G.E.N characters. While custom sprited, it suffers from a number of gameplay issues that makes it difficult to use. ) |Image = File:LogansamAgentVenomPort.png |Creator = Logansam |Downloadlink = Mediafire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Being a character inspired by Marvel Vs. Capcom, Agent Venom has Chain Comboing, a Super Jump, and a launcher (mapped to the crouching ) to do aerial raves with. The problem with this launcher is that it has a very long startup, making it impossible to go from crouching -> crouching -> crouching . As for its other chains, the standing and are both -15 frames on hit; this, coupled with the fact that he can't chain any of his Normals into Specials (except for his arma), leaves him wide open to attack at the end of several combos. Another rough issue with his Normals is that he has no overheads or low attacks, meaning he has a lot of difficulty mixing up. Being a fire-arm expert, Agent Venom has quite a few projectiles at his disposal. arma is very fast, while misil knocks down, hits harder (more than double the damage), and (whether through intentional design or an oversight in coding) gives Agent Venom complete invincibility. He also has a web ball style attack, known as capullo, that requires 500 Power to use. The web drains health, but doesn't trap the opponent for long. There is a bug with this move that has the web appear on the opponent if it were to miss, but it's purely graphical, as the opponent is free to move as it normally would. An interesting tidbit about the move is that it involves mashing the buttons, which is unusual for a projectile. He has some physical Specials as well, like the charge mordida, a move resembling Venom's that is horribly unsafe on hit. An overall tidbit about the Hypers is that none of them have any variety depending on the button you press, for example the misil is the same as the misil. He has an array of Hypers, but many of them are flawed. The gigante Hyper does the most damage out of all the level 1 (and level 2) Hypers (clocking in at 300 on an average character), but it has an incredibly long start up and can miss if it's too close to the foe. venomdance is what would normally be an ordinary Ryoko Ranbu autocombo, but not all of the hits combo during it. Balacera lets loose a hail of bullets that, for one reason or another, hits overhead. The lanzas Hyper, which unleashes an attack similar to one of Marrow's from Marvel vs. Capcom 2, does less damage than all of the other Hypers, but it has a wide range. The A.I. is pretty fierce, getting close to the enemy and using Normals and Chuzos, an attack that is only available to the A.I. due to it having the same command as Arma. It zips around the battlefield, jumping and dashing, making itself a pesky target. Its Hyper of choice is balacera, although it will use lanzas from time to time. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} | Uses 500 Power| }} || }} }} || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} + or + or + |Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Brawl Mugen This Ain't Eddie Brock AGENT VENOM Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Logansam Category:Characters made in 2016 }}